Portable power distribution boxes (hereinafter “power boxes”) are typically used at construction sites to provide multiple receptacles for receiving plugs from and providing power to the variety of tools used on a construction site. The advantage of the power box is that it is able to receive power from a single source and supply that power to multiple devices. The power boxes can even be designed to provide power at multiple voltages, frequencies, and/or currents from the same box.
For a large scale construction project, the construction site typically has many power boxes in use at a single time. Several techniques have been developed to transport the power boxes to and around the site. Some power boxes include handles or wheels. However, due to the weight typically associated with the power boxes, the terrain at the site, and typical site conditions, manually moving these boxes all but a short distance is generally disfavored. Another way to move the power boxes around the site is through the use of a forklift or other similar vehicle. However, when the power boxes are stacked on top of one another, they are not stable enough to move around without banding or using plastic wrap to hold the boxes together. This results in the forklift having to take one power box at a time to the desired location, ultimately resulting in more trips than would be necessary if the boxes could be safely stacked together.
The problem is the same when the boxes are not in use and need to be put in storage. Conventional large scale power boxes are individually banded to their own pallet, which typically cannot be stacked. This results in the power boxes taking up an inordinate amount of storage space. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a portable power box that is capable of being stacked with other power boxes during transportation and storage that limits or prevents horizontal movement of the power box in the stacked position.